


Lighting Hope

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce couldn't leave the lights out of the decorations, even if they weren't environmentally friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighting Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 22 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'fairy lights'.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Their Christmas tree was in a planter and Bruce had plans to keep it growing into next year. The ornaments were made from recycled material or small craft vendors. The wreath was designed to be safely recycled in a compost. No tinsel, no garland -- neither could be safely recycled or thrown out. 

All of it, of their Christmas decorations, were made with the environment in mind. 

Which was why Tony was confused when Bruce strung Christmas lights around their suite. "It takes up a lot of extra energy, right?" he pressed, unable to let go of it. It made no sense.

Bruce blushed. "It's part of the season. I can't... besides, it's being run by arc reactor which is environmentally friendly. No worries."

Tony shook his head. "And even if it wasn't being run by the greatest gift to the environment, you'd still have the lights up."

Bruce plated their food, but said nothing. Tony narrowed his eyes. "Spill. They aren't hippy friendly. All that useless electricity. For a bit of shiny lights."

"It's what the season represents," Bruce answered. "Do you know how they light their homes in India? Solar energy. And it means everything to have the light to work by. It extends their work day so they have more money, money that can buy school supplies so their kids have a better future."

Tony nodded. "Okay. So?"

"Yule was a holiday celebrating when the days would get longer. The long nights were at an end. It meant hope and that food would be growing again soon. And when the industrial revolution happened, quality of life improved. Lights are... they're hope, Tony. And this year, I have so much hope."

Slowly, Tony smiled. He looked at the living room, at the environmentally friendly decorations in contrast to the lights and suddenly the contrast disappeared. He cleared his throat. "I'm assuming you know who would be a good middle man to get some arc reactor generators into the hands of small families in India? I mean, it's got to be better than solar panels. Or maybe we could find a way to make them out of chemicals more easily found for them... Jarvis, open up a new project... "

Bruce smiled.


End file.
